


Happy Birthday

by ReelWriter19



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Happy Birthday, can't we just stay here, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReelWriter19/pseuds/ReelWriter19
Relationships: Kevin Atwater/Reader, Kim Burgess/Adam Ruzek
Kudos: 9





	Happy Birthday

“Come on girl, we’re gonna be late.” Kevin scolded as he unlocked and walked through the front door.  
“Five more minutes!”  
Having just finished applying lipstick, you stood in front of the mirror in your bedroom agonizing over which pair of earrings to wear.  
“You don’t even have your shoes on.” Kevin entered the room, with your heels in hand, hoping to speed things along, but he was instantly staggered by the sight of his gorgeous fiance. “Well damn…” Dropping the shoes and walking towards you, forgetting all about his previous rushed state. You playfully dodge him, stooping to adjust and step into the heels he so carelessly discarded on the floor. Unrelenting, Kevin comes up behind you, arms wrapped around your waist and kissing your neck as you walk into the living room.  
Finally turning around to face him, you permit him to one passionate kiss before snapping back to reality. With both hands on his chest to keep him at bay, “Kevin Atwater...stop it. Adam is going to kill you if you’re late to this dinner.  
Stepping back for a moment to take you in, “I think he’ll understand.”  
You burst out laughing and pushed him away, grabbing your clutch and jacket off the couch. It was never easy for you to resist Kevin, especially when he looked and smelled this good, hell, it was almost impossible. But, tonight was special for your friends and you had to be there for them.  
Adam and Kim had been through a LOT over the last year and a half. It took plenty of late night gab sessions between you and Kim and tons of games of pool between Kev and Adam for the two of them to realize they were simply made for each other. Tonight, Adam just wanted to do something special for his girl with the people closest to them there to celebrate.  
______

You and Kevin walked into the private room of the restaurant arm in arm to find Adam pacing back and forth.  
“Ruz, you good? Cuz you don’t look too good man.”  
Lightly hitting his arm as you walk over to greet Adam, “Kev leave him alone.”  
Standing in front of Adam, you place your hands on his shoulders in an effort to calm him down. “Tonight will be great. Everything looks amazing.”  
Kissing you on the cheek, “Thank you (Y/N). You look beautiful by the way.”  
“Thanks sweetie.”  
Kevin mumbles from across the room, “Yeah, we almost didn’t make it here dawg.”  
You dart a glaring look at him.  
“What was that man?”  
“Ignore him.” You remove your jacket and assess the room to see if there’s anything you can prep before your best friend arrives.  
______

The room is now filled with laughter and all of the people Kim loves. Members of Intelligence, a select few from 51, Adam’s dad, even Kim’s sister flew in.  
After dinner, a waitress enters the room with a glowing birthday cake.  
Adam clinks his beer bottle and stands to get everyone’s attention. Kim looks up at him adoringly, yet embarrassed, as she never knows what will fly out of his mouth.  
“Hey! Everyone…”  
Kevin whistles to get the room quiet for his brother as Kim removes the beer bottle from his hand, replacing it with a wine glass. The room erupts in laughter.  
“Thank you darling. Ok, seriously. I just want to thank all of you for being here tonight to celebrate this beautiful woman’s birthday. All of you know that she’s been through a hell of a lot, but she’s kept going. She’s strong, she’s kind, she’s a badass...and I love her. So, everyone please raise a glass to my girl, Kimberly Burgess.”  
Everyone in the room chimes in, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM!!”  
Adam leans down to plant a kiss on Kim’s lips, as you and Kevin look on like proud parents, finally seeing your children happy.  
______

The room cleared out a bit as everyone said their final goodbyes. After you joyfully see Kim off with Adam, her knight in shining armor, you walk back into the room and notice Kevin, Hank and Jay in the corner. Having been with Kevin for a few years now, you knew what those faces meant. Your man was amazing at his job, it’s one of the many reasons why you fell in love, but the knot in your stomach always returned when you knew it was time for him to switch into that mode. 

Further proving your theory, you overheard Voight say, “If we don’t grab this prick tonight he’s gonna blow town. We gotta move on this.” 

You gathered your things and stood next to Trudy and Mouch. Hank and Jay exited the room as Kevin turned to you and walked over with an apologetic look on his face. Before he could get out one word, Platt interjected, “Don’t worry Kevin, we can take her home.”  
Mouch chimed in to reassure him, “Yeah, I wanted to pass along my secret pasta recipe to (Y/N) anyway, since Trudy refuses to cook with me.” You both chuckled, knowing that that statement landed Mouch in hot water. Yanking Mouch’s ear, Trudy walked out the door, “He's gonna get the car and we’ll meet you outside (Y/N).” 

“(Y/N)...I know I’m always working. I really wanted to be the one to take that dress off of you tonight. I’m sorry baby.”  
“It’s ok, really. Go do what you have to do.”  
Hailey reentered the room, “Hey Kev, can I roll with you back to the district? Voight and Jay went ahead.”  
“I gotchu.”  
Kevin held your hand as the three of you walked towards the door. The valet drove up in Kevin’s car...Hailey hopped in. 

You smiled and released Kevin’s hand. “Go. By the time you get home I’ll have mastered a new recipe.”  
You always did your best to put Kevin’s mind at ease before any assignment. His job was grueling, and being the woman by his side, you knew that fear for his safety came with the territory. You also knew that he couldn’t have any distractions when he was out there with his team, so hearing Randall run his mouth for 30 minutes about how he was a Master Chef was a small price to pay to ensure their safety. 

Kevin planted a kiss on your forehead and walked towards the driver's side door, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”  
______

Dawn was about to make an appearance as Kevin unlocked the front door to the loft. He closes it lightly behind him entering the living room to find you asleep on the couch, still in your dress. He locks his gun in the closet safe, puts his keys down on the coffee table and stands there for a moment taking you in. After adjusting the blanket over you, he joins you on the couch. Still half asleep, you turn your body to face him, now nestling comfortably in his arms. 

“Hi..”  
“I see you still have on the dress.”  
“Uh huh...just for you.” Still groggy, you look up at him, touching his face, willing the stress of his night to melt away. “You ok?”  
He moves in closer, holding you just a little bit tighter...kissing you slowly.  
“Now, I’m perfect. Go back to sleep.”


End file.
